


“Just hurry back to me . . . okay?”

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: History Makers!!! on ICE [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Losing a loved one is tough.  That’s why Yuuri wants Victor to go back to Japan just in case the worst happens.  But that doesn’t mean that what he wants most is for Victor to stay by his side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ep is tough to write a BTS for. thanks for ending the ep in the middle of a convo. Ugh.  If it feels choppy, that’s why.
> 
> Am I the only one who is worried that Yakov is going to ask for something unreasonable from Victor in return?  Like demanding that he return to skating next season or that he leave Yuuri??

 

“I keep telling you, I’m fine,” Yuuri mumbles.  They are on their way to the airport after Yuuri has finally convinced Victor that he will be fine by himself in Russia.  Who is he kidding?  He is in enemy territory and he isn’t so sure if he’ll be able to complete his free program without Victor’s support. 

Victor.  “And I keep telling you, it’s okay if you aren’t.  I hate that I have to leave you at a time like this.”

Yuuri glances at the cab driver before he leans across the seats and kisses Victor on the cheek.  He blushes and draws back, staring at his lap.

“I know how painful it is to lose a pet.  It was worse for me because I couldn’t be there for Vicchan in his final moments.  You have to be there for Makkachin because . . . just in case . . .”

“I understand.”  Victor pats Yuuri on his head.  He then scoots over so that he is sitting right next to Yuuri.  “But that doesn’t mean that I like the choice that I have to make.”

“That makes two of us,” Yuuri tries to laugh it off.  Oh, no.  What if he has another breakdown like he did in China?  Granted, this he won’t have the pressure of being in first place but still.  He still isn’t sure how he qualified for the Grand Prix Final last season when he is a nervous wreck like this.

“You’re thinking too hard, Yuuri,” Victor murmurs.  His hands are resting on Yuuri’s thigh, fingers tracing random patterns onto it.

“It’s hard not to in a situation like this,” Yuuri retorts.  He covers Victor’s hand with his own, giving it a squeeze.

“Don’t worry about me or Makkachin too much,” Victor assures him.  “Focus on the free skating event tomorrow.  I promised to take you to your victory at the Grand Prix Final, didn’t I?  I can’t fulfil that promise if you don’t hold up your end.”

“I know that,” Yuuri mumbles.

Victor chuckles.  “I love that you have such a kind heart.  It’s hard to believe that I was lucky to have been drawn to someone as beautiful as you are, inside and out.”

Heat rises to Yuuri’s cheeks.  “I should be the one saying that.  I never thought that I would get to know you on such a personal basis.”

Victor grins, something wicked gleaming in his eyes.  “Personal basis, is it?”

Yuuri backs himself up against the car door.  “Victor.  We’re in public!”

Images of his short programme comes bubbling up to the surface of his mind.  He got a bit jealous of how the crowd seemed to be loving Victor so he literally pulled Victor towards him, saying an outrageous thing like that.  He totally got caught up in the moment.  And blowing a kiss at the judges, what was he thinking?  Not to mention, Victor kisses his skate at the Kiss & Cry after they announced his scores.

“Have I told you lately how much I love you?” Victor purrs, face inching closer and closer to Yuuri’s.

“Right after I got off the ice.  Victor, back off a bit.”

Victor ignores him as he leans in and bumps his forehead against Yuuri’s lightly.  “I love you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri just knows that his entire face is red by now.  “I, I love you, too.”

Victor sighs happily, his hand travelling slightly up Yuuri’s thigh.  “Nothing makes me happier than hearing you say that.”

When they arrive at the airport, it isn’t so busy, much to Yuuri’s relief.  There are no swarms of journalists and photographers waiting to hurl questions at them and blind them with a sea of camera flashes like they had in China after the events.

“Make sure to sleep well tonight,” Victor says, gripping Yuuri’s hands.  Despite his earlier words, his hands are shaking.  Yuuri laces their fingers together, nodding.  “I know that you can skate your best and enthral the audience even without my physical presence.  Don’t be intimidated by Yurio or Yakov.  Oh, don’t get too friendly with the other skaters either like with Phichit and Chris.  Man, that was quite the banquet.”

‘I know, I know,” Yuuri mutters.  He doesn’t know what comes over him but stand on his tiptoes and kisses Victor on the lips for a brief second.  “I’ll skate my heart out tomorrow on the ice.  Just hurry back to me . . . okay?”

Victor nods, a hint of a smile on his lips.  “I always will.  Goodbye, Yuuri.”

Yuuri waves.  “Goodbye, Victor.”

As he watches Victor walk through the gates, Yuuri tries his best to shake off this ominous feeling that hasn’t left him.  It will all work out.  Victor will see Makkachin through his surgery and Makkachin will be fine.  Victor will make sure that Makkachin is alright before he comes back.  He promised to take Yuuri to St. Petersburg to show him around his hometown, after all.

All he needs to do is get a clean program tomorrow.  It’s a shame that Victor won’t be there to see him land a quadruple flip, though.  He has been practicing since the Cup of China and his success rate has been consistently decent.

He can do this.  For himself and for Victor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really do hope that Yakov won't let his pride and anger get the best of him.
> 
> if Makkachin dies, I'm gonna cry. but people have been saying that the ED is the summer after GPF and Makkachin is in it so maybe?


End file.
